Kindly I Scatter
by NoxNightKing
Summary: "Thus Kindly I Scatter," A phrase found on the gravestone of one Summer Rose, however, what if on her fateful mission she was saved from her end? Rose Potter had just followed her Godfather into the Veil of Death and was met with a surprise. The World ofRemnant will not expect the changes that follow. I own neither series. FemHarry, Harry-is-Summer-Rose.[Hiatus, due to Muse.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome everyone to Kindly I Scatter, this idea came to me while I was trying to work on The Magic Swordswoman and seeing how nothing else worked, I decided to try this out. Anyway, I'm going to just let this begin and leave the important stuff for the ending note.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

Rose Potter, did not expect to live through jumping through the Veil of Death. After following her Godfather into death's embrace she hoped she'd be with him and her parents again. She couldn't stand the thought of being without her godfather and her parents. She wouldn't go back to the Dursleys. Instead of Death and a life with her parents. She did not expect a tall, naked, humanoid male with a crown of antlers upon his head. His complexion is softly glowing light gold, his build is muscular and his face devoid of features.

"Quite the tragic story you have," The man said with a soft tone.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my Parents and Sirius?" Rose questioned.

"Your parents are with Death, you, however, are within my reach and your Godfather is with my brother," The man answered and with a wave of his hand and a table appeared with two chairs.

"Sit, I will explain more," He said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Rose nodded, sitting opposite of the man and watched as with another movement of his hand he was holding a teapot and began pouring tea for them both.

Rose took hers with a polite 'thank you' as he continued, "You see, what your people called the Veil of Death, was a portal made from magical stones with dust from the shards of our world's moon. It is a portal to the domain of the God that is decided to be their judge. We decide whether the person who enters deserves the punishment your people gave them. You and your Godfather are interesting and my brother has already finished with your Godfather."

"Finished?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Your Godfather was sent to our world and has taken the offer given to him, the same offer, I wish to give to you," He explained.

"Before you continue, what do I call you?" Rose asked.

He smiled, "Politeness, yes. Well, Rose, you may call me Empyrean, I am God of Light."

"So that offer you mentioned?" Rose asked.

"Yes, you see, you died before your time and you died fighting for good despite your circumstances," He began, "So, I am offering for you to be reborn. I will place you within a body close to death and heal it, so you will live on. Worry not that you might cause problems because I will be merging your soul with that of the body you are entering."

"A new life," Rose said aloud, she then blinked, "If I accept, who will I be?"

"If you accept, you will be Summer Rose, a young woman who is a capable fighter and a loving mother from what I've noted," Empyrean informed, sipping his tea a moment later.

"A mother," Rose said, 'If I don't accept, someone will lose a mother, just like I did.'

Rose looked down into her reflection in her cup of tea, "This lady if I become her, you said you'd be merging our souls?"

"Yes, you will essentially become one and the same, somewhere between Rose Potter and Summer Rose, though you will keep her appearance," He said with a nod.

Rose nodded, "I accept."

'I won't let my decision take someone's mother from them,' If this man saw any indication of her thoughts, he said nothing.

As soon as they finished their tea.

"My Godfather, can you tell me who he became?" Rose asked.

"Hmm, I believe my brother rechristened him, Silver Midnight." The golden man said.

"Rechristened?" Rose asked.

"Yes, you see, I don't wish to remove a soul and thus am merging yours with Miss Rose," He explained, "My brother is exchanging souls, for balance, this is how we do things, I merge and he exchanges, I give to you and Miss Rose and he takes from the man who your godfather became to give to him."

"That man, did he have any family?" Rose asked.

"No, he was the last of his family," Empyrean reassured.

Rose nodded, "I'm ready."

Empyrean smiled kindly and everything went black for Rose.

**Timeskip**

When Rose opened her eyes she was in a bed looking up at a ceiling with a ceiling fan that was painted with an alternating theme of a white rose and a golden sun. Rose blinked and breathed deeply.

At first, she wondered where she was, then she remembered, not just the conversation with Empyrean, but she could feel and she knew the memories of another life, a happy life with a pair of kind parents, meeting a group of good friends, marrying a blonde man, having an adorable little girl.

She was Summer Rose, and this was her home. How did she get here though, Summer remembered slowly dying in a cave after a battle with people, she couldn't remember faces.

"Summer?" Summer looked up and saw Taiyang, who was a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He had facial hair consisting of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm was a tattoo of his emblem, which resembled a heart. His hair was once a subdued version of his former bright golden blonde. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He also had armor consisting of a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

"Tai?" Summer instinctively asked.

"Summer, you're awake!" Suddenly he was hugging her in a death grip.

"Tai, I... Need air..." Summer choked and Taiyang loosened his hold, he said, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm here Tai, I don't know if I can get up yet, could you bring Ruby and Yang? I want to see them."

He nodded and tentatively left the room as if she would disappear if he took his eyes off her. When he was gone, Summer focused within herself for the feel of Rose Potter's magic and to her surprise, it was there. Before she could experiment with her magic, a blur of red slammed into her chest.

Summer groaned slightly, "Ruby, I'm a bit sore, try to be more careful."

"Are you okay, Mom?" Ruby asked.

Summer smiled kindly, gently running a hand through her daughter's hair, "Yes, Ruby. Mommy just isn't all better, yet."

Summer then turned to Yang, her step-daughter, "You want to get in on the cuddle action?"

Ruby smiled, staring expectantly at the blonde.

Yang nodded and Summer hugged her daughters, meanwhile within the confines of her mind the part of Summer that was Rose Potter felt she could be happy being Summer Rose.

**Timeskip**

Qrow Branwen was glad that Summer was healed. When he'd found her, she'd barely been breathing and she stayed unconscious. After she woke up, she spent the entire day with Ruby and Yang, playing with the two children as she eased the worry that had grown when he and Taiyang had let slip how badly off she was. It was comforting that she didn't seem to change too much.

As it turns out that was the calm before the storm, as one night after tucking the girls into bed Summer turned on her heel and in what seemed like moments, the short woman was pulling both Qrow and Taiyang by their ears outside of the house, as soon as they were a decent distance from the door her gentle smile melted as her brows furrowed and she stood with her hands on her hips.

"You two worried Ruby and Yang immensely," She said, holding up her hand when the two men tried to defend themselves, "I understand you were worried, but Taiyang you're their father, you should have distracted them, have someone babysit, or something. And Qrow, you should have been top on the list for babysitting, keeping the girls from worrying about me. Both of you should have tried to at least put up some form of a strong front, when you worry, they feel that everything is wrong. You're their definition of strength!"

Both men flinched at the tongue lashing they were receiving, "If I did die, what would you have done? Would either of you even think of the options? I understand you were worried, I understand you'd be devastated if I died, both those girls are more important."

It was comical how the two, notably tall, men cowered before the short woman.

"I expect you both to take Ruby and Yang somewhere, a carnival, a playground, or something," Summer ordered with a stern glare at her husband and brother-figure respectively.

"Yes ma'am," The two said at once.

Summer nodded, "I'm going to bed."

Gentle smile back in place, she kissed Taiyang and walked inside as if she hadn't berated them.

"Tai, I think Summer's more affected then she seems," Qrow said.

"No shit sherlock," The blonde replied in shock.

**Timeskip**

Summer sighed as she stood in the front yard with her weapon as a Huntress in hand in its compact storage mode. Qrow and Taiyang had left with the girls and Summer decided she had someone to talk to. So here she stood, fiddling with her weapon's compact form as she waited.

"Worried, Summer?" Summer turned and was met with a woman with fair skin, long black hair, and red eyes wearing a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist and carried her weapon's sheath. Attached also was a long black object that was either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bore red armored gauntlets that protruded outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels.

"Raven, I almost died. Where were you?" Summer questioned after a deep breath.

"With the tribe, what do you expect?" The woman questioned.

"Raven, I almost died," Summer repeated, "I take care of Yang as if she was my own, could I honestly expect you to care for Ruby if something happened to me, you can't seem to take care of your own daughter?! Can't I trust you? Can I trust you to at least help if something happened?!"

Raven blinked, confused. Summer was glaring and shouting at her.

"What? Do you expect me to drop everything?" Ravne questioned.

"Raven, we're friends, aren't we? Is it really asking so much that if I died you could visit, send extra money, or something to help the boys take care of our children?" Summer asked pointedly.

"Summer, are you okay?" Raven asked, "I've never seen you this angry."

Summer shook her head, "I've had a reality check, Raven, Yang deserves better and Ruby deserves the care that she wouldn't receive if I died."

Raven looked down, trying to avoid those shimmering silver eyes.

Summer sighed, "Raven, I understand that you and Ozpin don't get along, but I'm your friend, I care for your daughter as if she were my own, and I have always helped when you asked. Am I asking too much that you at least show me consideration in the same way? I understand you have a tribe to care for, but would it hurt to at least write letters to Yang, even if you have Qrow or one of your people deliver it?"

Raven sighed, "Fine, I'll send letters and I'll even send birthday gifts. Summer, I do trust you and I'm sorry."

Summer's glare softened slightly, "That's all I ask, just show some form of affection. Something that lets Yang know that you care in your own way."

* * *

**That's a wrap.**

**Anyway, as I said before since Rose's mind and experience are added to Summer, along with her magic, this will affect things just like Summer being alive would. This means that things can change, so I'm going to ask several questions and you all can give your opinion:**

**Should Summer/Rose stay with Taiyang? If not, should Raven and Taiyang get back together? If yes, who should Summer be with?**

**Also, I'd like to end this by saying that Follows and Favorites are appreciated, but reviews are immensely helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 2 of Kindly I Scatter, I've looked at the Reviews, I've seen the follows and favorites and I just wanted to say thank you! This chapter was halfway done when I thought to post the story and I decided to give it to you all now since my muse has been cooperative in at least the writing the story sense.**

**Now, the last chapter I asked how you felt on a status change with Taiyang and Summer, the reason I asked is because of the way this chapter went and how the storyline is going as I write it, I asked to check and see how the opinion might go. Though I didn't get much, I've noticed how my creativity is flowing and since the main pairing(Summer/Rose's) is kind of important, I'm not going to pull a Rowling and force it. However, something equally important that I can't decide on will be asked in the ending note. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**Summer's POV**

"Tai, I'm not made of glass!" I shouted as Taiyang blocked the door.

"Summer, a month ago you were barely hanging on to life," Taiyang responded with a concerned tone.

This had become more frequent as time went on, I would go out to train, take a mission, or visit someone and Taiyang would block the door and protest me leaving. I glared up at him, once more annoyed with how short I was in comparison.

"Tai, I am better. I've been better and I can't just live indoors for the rest of my life," I argued.

"Can't you wait until I call a doctor first, just to make sure?" Taiyang pleaded.

"Can we compromise? You call a doctor and I take the girls on a picnic?" I bargained, "I want some fresh air, is that so much to ask for, my Sun Dragon?"

Taiyang paused and seemed thoughtful and I couldn't help but be touched by how much he cared, even if he was treating me like I was made of glass.

Finally, he nodded, "Okay, I'll prepare a picnic."

"Ruby! Yang!" I called up the stairs.

The sound of quick and light footfalls on the stairs was followed by the reveal of both girls looking at me curiously, I chuckled, "I'm preparing a picnic. Ruby, would you like to help me cook?"

"Can we have cookies?" The girl asked and I smiled at her, "Of course!"

"What can I do Mom?" Yang asked, looking excited.

"We need someone strong to carry the basket, your father has some calls to make, so we must entrust our bounty to a little sun dragon like you," I informed as seriously as I could manage.

Yang smirked, "Of course, I'm a strong Dragon and nothing will stop me from protecting this treasure."

I chuckled once more, really enjoying my life, even when it was harder in some areas. Ruby and Yang made everything better, even as Rose, I'd always enjoyed caring for younger children, it was one of the reasons for my wish to teach.

After preparing all the more nutritious foods for our picnic, I decided to start on the promised cookies. I had just set the dough in the oven when Ruby zipped across this kitchen, a trail of rose petals following her.

"Dad says that some guy is here to see you," Ruby informed.

I smiled, "Thank you, my precious gem."

I smiled and set a timer on my scroll. In the living room sitting on the couch was a man, Dr. Alwissend, with short, grey hair, and blue eyes, he wore a grey dress shirt, a white lab coat, a pair of grey dress pants, black dress shoes, and wore a pair of square-framed scholar's glasses.

"Doctor Alwissend," I greeted.

"Miss Rose," He greeted in return.

"Let's begin this check-up, shall we?" I questioned as I sat on the couch.

The doctor nodded and Summer sat calmly and talked with the man amicably while he checked her pupils, her ear, her breathing, and with his scroll and some medical tools from his briefcase beside the couch, he checked her vital signs and general health.

"Well, Miss Rose, You seem to be mostly fine, however, I will prescribe that you begin to exercise and eat full meals every day for the next month, I also wish for you to not go on any missions for a month after that because your heart is beating a bit slowly," The Doctor explained.

I nodded, "I understand, thank you again, Doctor. Would you like something to eat before you go?"

"I would love whatever you have that I may eat, I didn't eat breakfast, you see," He agreed with a sheepish smile.

I smiled back and entered the kitchen, twenty minutes later, the doctor and Taiyang were eating at the table, while Ruby, Yang, and I left for our picnic.

**Timeskip**

"Mom, can I open your present first?" Ruby asked the seven-year-old jumping from her spot by the tree.

"Of course, your father doesn't mind," I began, "Do you, Tai?"

"Not at all, don't forget about your Uncle Qrow's present in the back," The blonde man answered, smiling at Ruby.

Ruby cheered and began ripping into the white wrapped present with a red rose pattern.

As soon as she finished she was met with a version of my cloak scaled to Ruby's size.

"I love it!" She cheered, replacing her sweatshirt with the cloak.

"When you're older you'll get one that is all your own, but, for now, I think you will make do with this," I informed.

"Make do? I'll wear it every day until I can't anymore," Ruby informed with as serious a look as a seven-year-old could manage.

"Thanks, Mom," Yang said as she gestured to the book about fist-fighting she'd asked for a few months ago.

"You're welcome, my Dragoness," I informed.

Soon the girls had both gone through Taiyang and Qrows gifts, I chuckled as Ruby ran around with the cloak flowing behind her.

"Girls, there are two more gifts," I informed holding out a pair of boxes gift-wrapped in red with Raven's symbol on each side.

"Hmm, who's it from?" Ruby asked.

Meanwhile, Taiyang's eyes widened.

"What? When did she?" He questioned.

"Yang, these are from your mother?" I said, causing her eyes to widen.

"She sent a gift? Why now?" Yang questioned.

"Go on, open them," I urged.

Soon Yang was holding a hairbrush with a sun symbol on the back, and then Yang gasped as she found something written on the handle.

I smiled as she showed me and Taiyang the words on the hairbrush, 'Strength and Beauty'. Ruby had been given a crow plushie.

As soon as the girls left the room, Taiyang turned to me.

"Summer, since when did Raven send gifts?" He questioned with suspicion in his eyes.

"I may have talked to her when you and Qrow went out with Ruby and Yang that day," I admitted.

He blinked, "She was here? Why?"

"I called her, she gave me a way to contact her so I could give her regular letters about how Yang is doing. So I used it to ask for her to come and talk to me," I explained, "I may have asked her to at least give a sign that she at least cares. This was her compromise."

"Regular gifts?" Taiyang asked, shocked.

I couldn't blame him, Raven had left and I ended up helping him afterward, trying to help him from going into depression. Then Ruby came along and we just stayed together. Sometimes I wish Taiyang could have Raven once more, you never forget your first love after all.

"Tai, you still love Raven right?" I asked.

"Well..." He trailed off as if he didn't want to say.

"I understand if you do, here," I said taking my scroll and sending him a message, "You should write her a letter."

He smiled, "I can't say I love you more than Raven, but I still care. We had a beautiful daughter together."

"You chose Raven first, I understand that. It's the reason we never filed marriage papers, you still want that connection," I informed.

**Timeskip**

I smirked, turning to Qrow, "Looks like I win."

He sighed, "Fine, I owe you fifty lien."

After the resting period Dr. Alwissend gave me, I left Ruby and Yang in Taiyang's hands and Qrow and I went on a mission, during which we had a competition to see who could kill more. I won and here we were, walking back home.

"Qrow, thanks for coming with me, Tai's been worrying a lot and even though I was cleared for missions, he's still not recovered emotionally from the incident," I said with a grateful smile.

"Neither are you, it seems," He noted, "You were pretty close to dead Summer, have you talked about it, at all?"

I shook my head, "I have thought about it, but I don't feel affected, I just want to ignore it. I'm fine and I'm raising two adorable girls."

"If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you Summer," Qrow informed.

**Timeskip**

"Tai, I am twenty-seven-years-old. You can't treat me like this! I am going out and you're watching Yang, Qrow picked up Ruby a few hours ago!" I shouted and ripped my arm from his grip.

"Summer, please!" He called, but I ignored him as I walked toward my destination.

**Taiyang's POV**

I could feel tears pricking in my eyes as I sat on the couch.

_'Why won't she listen?!'_ I internally shouted.

_'She's an adult, she can make her own choices,'_ Another part of me reminded.

"Dad, where'd Mom go?" I looked up to see Yang stepping forward tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"Summer went to talk with some friends," I informed, I never did say "Your mother" when it came to Summer.

It's not that she wasn't doing the job of one or that Yang didn't see her as one, but I tended to only say that when talking to both Yang and Ruby or when talking about Raven. Yang had once asked about it and I explained that I didn't feel right saying it, as if it was disrespectful to Raven.

Yang nodded, "When will she be back?"

"She didn't say," I answered, "Yang, I made Summer angry. She might not come back until tomorrow."

"Oh, is it because you're still worried?" Yang asked.

I blinked, "What?"

"I asked Mom why you and she kept talking about her going places and she said you were worried," Yang informed, "You're still worried?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Maybe you need to let her go and see if she's okay when she comes back," Yang suggested.

I shrugged, "Thanks for the pep talk, Yang."

**Timeskip**

"Taiyang Xiao Long, I'm tired of this!" Summer shouted, I still couldn't get over how much scarier she became after the incident. It's as if her anger was ramped up from before.

"Summer, I just don't want to hear that you won't be coming back. I don't think I could handle it," I protested.

"Tai, if you can't respect my choices maybe I shouldn't give you the ability," She growled, "I've been patient with you and have let you help, but I am an adult."

I blinked, taken aback by the implied threat. I took a step forward only to stop what I was about to say when she spoke, "No, I don't want to hear it!"

"Taiyang, I care for you and I'm thankful for how good we've been together, but if you cannot respect my decision, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore," It was then I noticed she looked like she was about to cry.

"Summer, I'm trying to keep you safe," I said.

She shook her head, "That's the problem, Tai. I don't need protection, I am a Huntress and I am not made of glass."

She sighed, "Tai, I'm taking Ruby and I'm going to Menagerie, Ozpin recommended me to teach about and unlock the auras of the Faunus there who want it."

"Summer, wait!" I said as she began heading up the stairs.

"Summer!" I called again.

Half an hour later she came down with a suitcase, backpack, and her weapon, White Thorn, at her side in its sword form. Ruby was jumping excitedly.

"Summer!" I tried once again.

"Mom, why is Dad calling your name?" Ruby asked.

"We've had a disagreement, nothing to worry about," Summer informed and turned to me.

"We'll be gone for a month if Yang wants to stay with us during the break from school, she may," Summer informed.

I just nodded, knowing she wasn't going to listen.

"Tai, we'll be safe, I promise," Summer informed.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Chapter 2 if you haven't noticed, things have changed after what would have been Summer's death. Anyway, I'm going to let Summer's pairing flow as it is. However, I have questions for what neither I nor my muse wants to decide on apparently.**

**What should Ruby's pairing be? Here are the pairings to choose from(just to clarify the options):**

**Lancaster(Ruby/Jaune)**

**White Rose(Ruby/Weiss)**

**Rose Garden(Ruby/Oscar)**

**I plan to leave this choice to you all. As always** **Follows and Favorites are appreciated, but reviews are immensely helpful. The next chapter is the debut of the review section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, the review! Thank you all and thanks to everyone that has followed and favorited as well.**

**Review:**

_Le Phoque Blanc - Pls make sirus a dog faunus...would be hillarious THE TRUE DOG FATHER_

**I can't say much about Sirius, I will say that when he appears it will be interesting.**

**White Rose**

_Lord Dragonic - The story looks good, keep up the good work and Whiterose for the pairing_

**Thanks, I'll try.**

_mischiefSorceress - I don't really do much pairings but if I had to pick a pairing it will have to be White Rose. I am enjoying the story and do plan to read more!_

**Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

_Jlargent - White Rose hands down._

**Okay**

_Timberw0lf - White rose for me plz_

**Okay.**

_IcyDoom - Definitely white rose, cause they are a really good fit_

**Noted.**

_Loki Sloth - White Rose!_

**Noted.**

_Rairi Valelira - Weiss. Jaune is cool but not I saw that pairing work out. Not in my opinion. Ignoring size, their personalities don't match, and its like summer and tai all over again. Oscar is simply creepy and I don't understand them well. Me likey Weiss and its the only other option there. Blake is mine. Nobody can have her._

**Some would say that it would be the same as Harry going for Ginny and that it is just the Rose family keep ending up with blondes, like the Potters(James and Harry) going after redheads. Anyway, your vote is noted.**

_S1TH1S - White Rose pairing_

**Noted.**

_DALucifer13 - White rose._

**Noted.**

_Mickeal101 - White Rose because there is no other pair more perfect than those two. Also a great chapter and story idea._

**Thanks for your compliment on the chapter and your vote.**

_KrimsonRose - Pairing wise for Ruby I would love to see Whiterose as it has the best chemistry of the ones you listed. Lancaster is okay but Rosegarden is a big no for me as to how young Oscar is compared to Ruby. That's a 2 1/2 year age difference with him being 12 to barely 13 at the beginning of the show._

**Okie Doke, though I will point out that, as the author, I would be changing his age if it was a pairing, if only for my peace of mind if I felt the need.**

_LMaltez - White Rose of course. Summer pairing is hard though..._

**Thankfully for you, my muse wants to be a pain, so that's my problem**

_TheFishKing - White Rose all other sucks._

**If that is your opinion, you're entitled to it.**

_LoneWanderer823 - White Rose_

**Vote Counted.**

_Chronos the watcher - the Pairing should Definitely be White Rose. For Summer/rose I think you should pair her up with Glenda Goodwitch sense they can both use magic and you said in chapter 2 that summer/rose wanted to be a teacher. Great work with this story keep it up._

**Voted counted. I'm just going to let the pairings happen as they happen. Also, Glynda doesn't use magic, just her telekinesis semblance. Thanks for the compliment on the chapter, though.**

_kuroneko200 - White Rose and another great chapter_

**Thanks for the vote and the compliment on the chapter.**

**Rose Garden**

_6747 - rose garden for the win... or Lancaster . nope rose garden as i would also like arkos to happen to_

**Okay, I can understand that.**

_Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj - Ruby/Oscar_

**Your vote is counted**

_Remzal Von Enili - I vote rose garden. I hate Weiss. And I'm a hardcore Arkos shipper_

**Ok. To each, their own and Arkos is a pretty good pairing.**

_AnimeGamerGirl23 - Rose Garden pairing_

**Your vote is counted.**

_ShadowVaporeon - Rose Garden, they were both adorable and had that awkwardness. Also, they seem like a good paring in general, not counting ozpin reincarnation_

**Your vote is counted, I honestly believe that Rose Garden is interesting because Ruby and Oscar are actually similar in quite a few ways.**

**Lancaster**

_Za Warudo - Lancaster is the best choice. Oscar is too young and a really dumb character in the first place, Weiss probably won't get along as well at first with a Ruby raised by a spitfire mom, but I still think they would be good friends. One of the reasons Weiss and Ruby became so close so quickly was because Ruby was very passive and demure toward Weiss' angst/rich-girl/bullshit, so it would take longer for them to bond, I would think. While Jaune, if he met Summer/Rose, would probably think of him as similar to Nevil, someone in need of encouragement. While Ruby would have someone as an equal in Leading people but still understands a lot of her troubles and works with her moving forward to fix them together. Plus Dorks Together, Forever!_

**Cool, your vote is counted and I do agree that Summer would see quite a bit of Neville in Jaune because they are somewhat similar.**

_RiggyMinus - I'm interested to see where this will go! As for a Ruby pairing, as much as I love White Rose, it feels really overdone. I'd love to see Lancaster, though, it's fun watching them be dorks together._

**Okay, I'll note your vote and I agree, they are both adorkable.**

_RainDancin - I like the direction that you're going with this story. Also, can we have Lancaster or Rosegarden for Ruby?_

**I'm going to say you're for Lancaster because that's first, just to be fair.**

Chapter 1 (I'm going to try and focus on only reviews from newer chapters in these)

_Dominus1389 - Shiping for Femslash! Summer with Raven cuz why not :)_

**Sounds good, but I've decided to just let my muse do what it wants since the chapters have gone the way they have.**

**Current Count on the pairings votes:**

**White Rose: 16**

**Lancaster: 3**

**Rose Garden: 5**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Ruby's POV**

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the place around us, Menagerie, Mom called it. Everyone here was a Faunus, like the old man that lived near Signal.

"Mom, can I have one of those?" I asked pointing at a stand that was selling something on a stick.

My mom smiled, "Sure."

I followed her over and she smiled at the woman behind the stand, "Miss, may I buy one of these? My daughter is interested in trying one?"

She looked at Mom warily, for some reason, but retrieved one and handed it over. Mom, then took out some lien and handed it over, "Thank you."

"Thank you," I echoed, taking a bite of the interesting new food.

Mom led the way, as we made our way toward a larger house with ornate knockers like on tv. Mom picked me up and gestured to the door, "C'mon, you can knock."

I smiled and quickly grabbed thew knocker and knocked three times. Mom set me down and I had to force myself to sit in place as we heard footsteps behind the door. The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair topped with cat ears and yellow eyes, she had short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, and one on her left. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold-leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wore long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist was a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Madam Belladonna, I'm Summer Rose. Your husband called me for my aid," Mom introduced.

"Miss Rose, oh," She said, "Yes, yes, come with me."

Mom held out her hand to me and after I took it, we followed the cat woman.

**Summer's POV**

"So, who's this little one?" Kali Belladonna asked.

"My daughter, Ruby," I answered, "I thought she'd benefit from being around Menagerie. Seeing new people."

Kali seemed surprised by the way I phrased it and I gave a wink when she looked at me. She smiled, "You know, I have a daughter not much older than Ruby."

I nodded and turned to Ruby, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes," Ruby said excitedly.

"I'll send for her then," Kali said with a chuckle.

**Timeskip**

Kali's daughter was a fair-skinned girl with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. Like her mother, she had a pair of black cat ears. She wore a grey-white shirt with cloth tied around her left arm, a black pair of pants, and some flats.

"Blake, this is Summer Rose and her daughter Ruby, they're here so Miss Rose can help your father," Kali informed.

"Hello," The cat faunus said looking at the two with suspicion and some shyness.

"Hello Blake, Ruby, why don't you go play? Kali, Ghira, and I have adult things to discuss," I said, "Or maybe they have fairy tales you haven't heard yet?"

"Okay, Mom," Ruby agreed, "Will you play with me, Blake? Or do you read fairy tales?"

"We can do both," The cat faunus offered.

As soon as they left, Kali spoke, "My husband requested you?"

"Yes, he called out for people to help with basic aura training and, of course, unlocking those auras," I explained.

"Ah," Was all she said in reply, it was well known that unlocking the auras of another person took a proportional amount of aura to the aura being unlocked.

"Miss Rose," I turned and saw Ghira as he came to sit at the table beside Kali.

He was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard, and yellow eyes. For his top, he wore an open dark-violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants was a matching sash that wrapped around his waist and was secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat was a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attached as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots had a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique was in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists were shown to be covered in thick, black fur.

"Chief Belladonna," I said with a respectful nod to the man.

"You arrived rather early," Ghira noted.

"Yes, my husband and I have had disagreements for a while and I decided we need a break from each other," I informed.

He nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that."

We spent a few hours after that talking about the job he was asking and discussing things like pay, time working, resting time, and things like that. Ruby and I spent the next two weeks with the Belladonnas and both children had a friendship of a sort. I was happy that Ruby didn't seem to think anything of the Faunus besides telling both Belladonna females that their cat ears were cool.

At the end of those two weeks, we were met with Taiyang and Yang being led in by Ghira.

"Ruby, take Yang and introduce her to Blake," I said, nudging Ruby up from her sitting position.

"Ghira, do you have somewhere I can speak to Taiyang in private?" I asked.

The panther faunus nodded, "Follow me."

As soon as we reached our destination and the door closed, I sighed, "Okay, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Summer, I'm sorry," Taiyang began, "I understand how overprotective I was being and I know you are stronger than I am giving you credit for."

"Tai, have you exchanged letters with Raven?" I asked.

"Yes, she's been replying and she explained things to me," Taiyang said with a nod.

"This might be your chance," I informed, "I'm not going to leave you to raise Yang alone, nor am I taking Ruby away, but I think we just aren't as compatible as you and Raven were, despite her leaving she does care for Yang and she does love you. She explained it to me when she gave me her contact information. She has her tribe to run, they raised her and she has to repay the favor."

"Yeah," He nodded, "She told me."

"I think you should try a long-distance relationship," I informed, "These past few months have told us that you and I, even though we love each other, we just don't have the same chemistry as you and Raven did."

"Roommates then?" Taiyang asked.

"Just like at Beacon," I agreed and then chuckled, "Though I guess you don't have to turn around when I change now, kinda useless at this point."

Taiyang soon joined in and those chuckles became full laughs.

"Summer, what are we telling Ruby and Yang?" Taiyang asked when they finished laughing.

"We'll explain it, they are children, but they aren't stupid. We can't act like we're staying a couple if we aren't going to," I said, "Yang would definitely figure it out."

Taiyang nodded.

"I also plan on treating Yang exactly as I have before," I added.

Taiyang nodded once more, "You're still her mother in the fact you've been raising her. "

"So long as Yang wants me to be, I will answer to 'Mom' from her," I agreed.

**Timeskip**

As it turns out, Yang didn't like it at first but Ruby seemed to take it in stride. Both seemed to understand that nothing had changed except how Taiyang and I would act toward each other. So with this knowledge and with things settled between Taiyang and me, we began to live as we agreed. It was no surprise that we would renovate the house to make it bigger and give me my own room.

So, I was immensely curious when a knock issued from the door. I set my cards down for Vacuo in Remnant: the Game and walked over to answer the door.

"Qrow, what brings you to our humble abode?" I asked, happy after not seeing the raven-haired man for months.

"Summer, just came to see you, Tai, and the girls before I head off on a job," The red-eyed man informed.

"How about I go with you?" I asked, "I haven't been on a job in a while myself."

Qrow's expression showed how unsure he was.

"Ruby, Yang, can you see if your dad will take my place? I need to talk to your uncle," I asked.

The two nodded and in unison said, "Okay, Mom."

When both girls were gone from the room, Qrow and I sat down in the kitchen and I handed him a cup of coffee.

He nodded but didn't immediately drink from it. I couldn't help but imagine how Neville used to get back at Hogwarts when he blamed himself for everything that went wrong around him.

"Qrow, have you ever thought that maybe the reason your semblance is the way it is because of the way you see things?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, "What?"

"Qrow, maybe the reason your semblance brings so much misfortune to everyone is that you believe that you bring bad luck to everyone," I offered, "Maybe if you tried changing things, you might lessen the backlash of your semblance, maybe you could even direct it more."

Qrow blinked, "Summer, do you honestly believe that would do anything?"

"Yes, your semblance is a part of you and is supposed to help you. Your semblance specifically is likely feeding on your mental state," I informed, "If you hate yourself, then your semblance tries to act against its main function and begins to hurt you in the only way it can, indiscriminate bad luck."

Qrow took a sip of the coffee, "Summer, do you honestly think I could change how my semblance works?"

I nodded with a determined look at the man before me, "Qrow, I promise you, if this doesn't change anything, I'll do whatever it takes to make it so you don't have to worry about hurting me, Ruby, Yang, or the others."

Qrow stared at me with an almost stern look, "You better not go so far as to get hurt for me."

_'Maybe I can use magic to help somehow? It would definitely give me an excuse to talk to Ozpin about it,'_ I thought but to Qrow I said, "I won't, somebody needs to make the cookies to sate Ruby's appetite for the things."

Qrow chuckled, "Okay then, so you want to go on a mission as Black Rose again?"

Black Rose was the name we used to use for when I and Qrow teamed up, while Raven and Taiyang used Crimson Dragon as theirs.

I nodded, "I need some time on the battlefield again, besides, I want to use White Thorn more."

He nodded, "I still think Ozpin was laughing his ass off when he saw our team form and three out of four members used a sword in some way."

I nodded, "If so he knew putting us together would likely bring some amusing incidents and I can understand. After all, you DID look pretty good in a skirt."

He looked away when I said that and coughed, "Will any of you let me live that down?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p,' "You'll forever be the guy who rocked the uniform's skirt better than his sister."

He groaned, "If I bring you with me, will you not talk about this while on the mission?"

"I can agree to those terms," I agreed, mentally adding, _'To the letter.'_

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter, White Rose is definitely in the lead, but there are a few chapters between now and the canon series start as I'm going now, so there's time. I'm surprised at the number of reviews I've received in a short time. So I hope this shows how well the chapters flow when I get a good amount of reviews.**

**Maybe I could make the Chapters longer, that would shorten the timeframe, but it would give you all more to read, however, I should inform you that if things slow down that could mean long breaks.**

**Maybe I should have a little Q&A type thing down in this area?**


	4. Chapter 4

**10/23/19: Thanks to those of you who pointed out my misspelling of Anima.**

**Reviews:**

_starboy454__ \- excellent story so far Rose Garden_

**Thanks**

_dogman999 - Love the story so far, keep up the good work. I vote for white rose and a slow burn for Summer x Qrow. When do we get Sirius?_

**Thanks, I plan to. Sirius isn't going to appear for a bit yet but he will appear, don't worry.**

_21firemario - WhiteRose. It is too adorable_

**Noted**

_Seros109 - Is there any chance that Qrow and Summer come together? It would be cool. The two would make a pretty couple. I'll never realize how Tai Ruby's father can be. She looks more like a mix between Summer and Qrow! White Rose forever Keep it up_

_Ruby belongs to Weiss, like a fist to the Eyeliner!They just belong together! Ok, that Summer has now taken Ruby and gone was unexpected. Understandable, but still unexpected. Maybe then better summer should come together with Raven. Girl Power! Keep it up_

**I'll try not to comment on Summer's pairing, just to see who can figure out my thought processes. Thanks.**

_Jlargent - Since Taiyang and Summer's relationship is pretty much dead who are you going to have Summer hook up with?_

**I'm not going to say.**

_Remzal Von Enili - I wonder if ruby having her mom around will alter her fighting style and weapon. That's adding a while new person with a whole different fighting style training her. Or at least influencing her choices. Same for Yang. I am honestly curious why yang only did gauntlets and not also boots in canon for a bit of added mobility and versatility._

**I don't plan on changing her weapon, but the reasoning should be understandable. As for Yang, the reason she doesn't use boots as well is that her fighting style doesn't allow it. If you look at the Yellow trailer, you'll notice this. While she could have changed her fighting style to fix her weakness to fighters specializing in kicks, she probably wouldn't think about it. Since Taiyang is training her, this also means that Summer isn't going to **

_Helljumper206 - Do something other than WightRose. Its been way done to much._

**I'm leaving this up to the readers since I couldn't give the last pairing choice due to the way the story was writing itself. As I mentioned previously, I'm not doing the Rowling thing and pushing characters together and hoping for the best. As it goes right now, Summer's pairing is writing itself, while I can put Ruby and Weiss together and my muse is not fussing so if that's what wins, I'll let it happen.**

_Indominus - Great chapter and white rose for the win_

**Thanks.**

_TheFishKing - kind wish you did more interaction between Ruby, Blake and Yang_

**Sorry, but the story is mostly focusing on Summer until canon gets rolling. Then Team RWBY starts interacting with our main character(Summer) more and the canon plot points follow them as they do in canon.**

_Timberw0lf - I meant ask this last chapter but it didn't let me make more then one comment so I'll ask now can (Summer/Rose) teach any one how to do magic or is it something only she can use because it's a brand of magic that came from Rose Potter's universe?_

**As far as I know in Remnant, just like in the Potterverse, Magic is herditary. Of course, Ozma's soul in his reincarnated body and the Maidens also show that magic connects to the soul in Remnant, which I believe is a thing in the Potterverse as well(Parseltongue being given to Harry in canon is an example, I think). So, Summer cannot teach others magic if they don't have it already.**

**Current Count on the pairings votes:**

**White Rose: 20**

**Lancaster: 3**

**Rose Garden: 6**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Qrow's POV**

I sighed, as Summer and I sat down and Summer ordered us both drinks. It took us too long to reach the town of Nobeny due to the lack of transportation available to the small town, but when we did arrive I had requested we stop for a drink and food first. Summer amicably agreed and here we were. Ruby and Yang were back home with Taiyang and most likely were doing some father-daughter bonding.

"Okay, one glass of top-shelf whiskey for you and a glass of wine for me," Summer said, holding out the class of the former to me.

"Thanks," I chuckled, Summer always preferred wine over anything else, not that she was a lightweight as we learned almost eight years ago.

"So Qrow," Summer began, "I heard from Taiyang that you planned on teaching Ruby something, what would that be?"

I froze and smiled nervously, "Oh, well I planned on teaching her to use a scythe."

"Really?" She asked surprised, "I honestly didn't expect that, I guess I can give the okay there, not like your offer to teach many people how to use a scythe, after all."

I nodded, "I didn't plan on teaching anyone how really, I just decided on Ruby."

"Qrow, you do trust me right?" Summer asked.

I stared at her, then realized what she meant. Whether I believed that my semblance could change.

"I honestly trust you, but I'm not sure if it could change," I informed.

Summer nodded, "I just, with me and Tai breaking it off, no matter how amicably, I want confirmation that things aren't going to change unless we decide to. I especially want you and Raven around more when possible."

"Raven's been around?" I asked.

"Not in Patch, besides doing that corvid thing you both do," She informed and I stared in shock, she saw me watching in crow form?

"She has been writing letters, sending gifts, she and Taiyang might start talking over Scroll," Summer continued.

"You've seen us, recognized us in corvid form?" I asked, absently noting that Taiyang would be happy to talk to my sister, no matter how annoying she is.

"It isn't hard, you two are the only birds that stay still when Ruby or Yang come close to your perches. Most others move when they exit the house," Summer said with a smirk.

"Figures," I sighed, Summer was intelligent and could be observant. She was even more so now, after her near-death than before.

**Timeskip**

Summer and I laughed, my scythe collapsing into storage mode and I watched as White Thorn's sword mode did the same.

"Summer, you're a bit rusty," I commented.

"Yeah, I plan on going on more missions, now that Taiyang has backed down," She sighed, "He's planning to start teaching at Signal, you know."

"What about you?" I asked, "Ever thought of teaching yourself?"

"Yes, but I'd rather go back to Beacon if I start teaching," Summer answered.

"If you start getting the urge, you could always talk to Oz," I suggested, as we began making our way back to town.

"Qrow, do you remember what Ozpin sent me out to do, when 'The Incident' happened?" Summer asked, looking off into the distance as we walked.

"You said it was something about Grimm, some special kind that you came across and well, 'The Incident' happened," I informed.

"Thing is, I can't remember what they looked like, but the feeling. I still have that," She explained.

"The feeling?" I asked.

"Despair, I felt despair and I couldn't activate my Silver Eyes," She informed.

"Couldn't because you couldn't use them or because of the feeling?" I asked.

"The latter," She informed simply, "Qrow, Ozpin needs to take a step back, we need to focus on Amber. We need whatever maidens we can get. We should leave finding the other Maidens til she is trained or have her stick close to Ozpin."

"Stay in groups?" I asked, "Is that what you're saying?"

She nodded, "Especially Amber, she's only a child, twelve-years-old and has such a burden on her shoulders."

I nodded, "Not ready to talk to Ozpin yet?"

"No, I'll get back to Ozpin when I remember anything else, I'll be back on his missions when I understand," Summer informed, "Qrow, I'm not the only one with the Silver Eyes, I'm thinking I should teach Ruby when she's older."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Before, she'd been adamant that Ruby not ever be involved, that Ozpin had to leave her out of it.

"I can't leave her in the dark, what if she gets hurt because of it?" Summer asked, worriedly.

I stopped. Summer had a point, the Silver Eyes were not only powerful but were also a target put directly on the bearer's back.

"Summer, we'll protect her. Wait until she's decided it will continue to be a Huntress. I'm sure she will, it's her dream and when she does, we'll explain it to her," I promised.

Summer nodded, "You should talk to Raven, ask her what she thinks about my ideas with your semblance, ask her to hide any Maidens she finds. See if she is willing to not work with Ozpin, but to just ensure nothing goes wrong for her and us."

"You talk to her more, she'd probably do it for you," I snapped.

Summer shook her head, "Qrow, disagreeing viewpoints or not, she would know you and your upbringing better than us, in a way we don't."

I blinked and looked down. She was right, Raven would be able to confirm or at least shift our thought processes.

"Sorry," I said, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"I understand you and her... Argued," Summer said gently, "You are brother and sister though, doesn't that mean something?"

**Timeskip**

**Ruby's POV**

I jumped happily as I set down my practice scythe, which was practically a wooden scythe, and Uncle Qrow and I began to make our way inside. It was my birthday and I couldn't help but be excited since Mom was going all out with her baking everything from cookies to a large cake. She even invited the Belladonnas and my friends. I was even more excited because Uncle Qrow promised to teach me how to wield a scythe and my birthday present was my first lesson.

Inside everyone was wearing a costume, Yang was a Serpentine Dragon, Dad was wearing a Knight costume and play fighting with her, my friends: Adrian, a dark-haired boy wearing glasses with a cautious disposition was dressed as a farmboy and Skye a blue-haired girl that tended to be polite to any adult she was introduced to was dressed like a bird, Blake was dressed as a princess, with Kali dressed as a Queen and Ghira was dressed as a warrior with a fake spear in one hand and a shield on his back, and setting down the cake was my mom, dressed in a long purple dress with her ever-present cloak and atop her head was a witch's hat.

Uncle Qrow and I were also in costume with him dressed as a scarecrow and I was dressed as a black cat, much to the Belladonna's amusement.

"Ruby, I want you to wait until everything is ready before you touch any of this," Mom said sternly," Or I'll have to rescind all cookie privileges."

"Noooo," I said, "I can't live without cookies!"

She chuckled, "Then just a bit longer and you can have them but now before then, little kitty."

I pouted but nodded in understanding. As she left to continue setting the table, I watched as Yang play fought Dad and Yang clapped and cheered for her, while her father cheered on Dad. Obviously, Dad won but Yang still seemed to do well if his patting her back was any indication. Meanwhile, I talked to Adrian and Sky for a bit, before I decided to help Mom. As I entered the kitchen, she pulled out a platter of cookies and she loaded them onto a plate that already had what seemed like two other platters worth on it and then she saw me.

"Ruby, getting impatient?" She asked with a smile.

As she smiled, I felt as if everything would be okay. Then I remembered when Uncle Qrow brought her back all those months ago, the trail of blood, that followed her as Uncle Qrow took her to her and Dad's room. The worry on his and Dad's faces, the blank, almost lost, look on Yang's, and I could remember my own worry and shock as I wondered what was going on.

"Mom, You're okay right?" I asked.

She blinked, "I'm fine sweetie, what's wrong?"

"You'll never leave us, right?" I asked.

She set the plate down and kneeled until she was my height, "Ruby Rose, you're one of the two people I care about most in this world, you are my daughter, a beautiful little girl and I'm never more proud than when I think of you. While I am not any less proud of Yang and her fortitude, she is a fire, she will burn and thrive and will always come back no matter what stops her."

She reached out and ran a hand through my hair, "You, Ruby, are my light, you shine in the darkest night and nothing will ever dim the light you bring me, nothing will make me care any less about you. I won't ever leave you, even if I have to burn heaven and freeze hell to get back to you."

I hiccuped and it was then I realized I was crying, "You promise?"

"Ruby, I swear on my very soul, no force in this world will stop me," Mom said, "Now, I think you've waited long enough for your cake and cookies."

**Summer's POV**

I sighed as Ruby fell asleep and smiled sadly at Qrow when he entered. His eyes narrowed and he could no doubt see Ruby clinging to me.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes for both Ruby and me.

"She looked back a few months ago in her memory," I stated and his eyes widened.

"She was scared?" Though he said it like a question, she understood that he was seeking confirmation.

"She won't forget it, I don't think she'll ever fully get over it," I informed, "Could you get Tai for me?"

He nodded. I turned back to Ruby and began carding my fingers through her hair, it was at times like this that I think about the origin of the magic I held. Though Summer Rose, the person would have died without Rose Potter's decision, it was at times like this that I thought that Rose Potter was just a component of who I was now, it was at times like this that I felt more like Summer Rose than I ever had Rose Potter. It was at times like this that I felt Rose Potter was a girl who gave up her life for me to live instead of being part of my mind and who I was.

Though I had the memories, feelings, thoughts, and even the magic, I still felt like Summer Rose more than anything else.

_'Is this what Rose Potter wanted?'_ I asked myself and the intellectual answer was, yes. Rose Potter agreed to the deal, she agreed to let a pair of children have the mother they'd grown close to.

"Summer?" I blinked and looked up at Tai, "Qrow said you needed me."

"Ruby's worried, she saw Qrow bring me in and when she came into the kitchen, she ended up asking if I'd ever leave her," I informed.

Tai flinched but I continued, "She didn't mean in the way Raven did."

He gulped, "Thanks for clarifying."

"Tai I hate to ask, but I need to take Ruby somewhere," I told him.

"Where?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm thinking Anima, maybe seeing another continent will help her. She loved seeing Menagerie. I think some one-on-one time would help, we won't be gone for any longer than a week."

"Okay, Yang and I can try going without your cooking for a week," He joked.

"Try to eat something other than your specialty, O' Lord Pancake King," I chuckled.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you all liked the chapter. ****As always** **Follows and Favorites are appreciated, but reviews are immensely helpful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a chapter for you all.**

**Reviews:**

_Ironshot - Great story so far. As good as Ren and Nora are together, (opposites attract) I'd kind of like to see a Ruby/Ren pairing...Lancaster for the options listed. If you change your mind about modifying Crescent Rose, I'd like to see a double ended version similar to the one used by the silver-eyed Reaper from season 6_

**Thanks, I might do Ruby/Ren at some point, depends on how things go.**

_Seros109 - Will Summer ever use magic? Or will that rather be forgotten by her?_

_The costume for the birthday was a sweet idea!_

_Longer chapters would be nice!_

_Keep it up_

**Well...**

**I thought it was interesting.**

**I'll try.**

**Thanks**

_KingHoborg - Oh no... don't take Ruby to anime... there's NO WAY she could come out of that unscathed. All those weapons, the fights, the heroes and villains! No. It's best she doesn't go to anime._

**Thanks for the rather dramatic reaction, I've fixed it.**_  
_

_ultima-owner - The Empathy are the grimm she's talking about, right?_

**I will neither confirm nor deny.**

_Archer1eye - Heh, so at this rate Ruby is growing up dreaming of being the noble knight determined to save the princess from the big bad? Also I'm glad you are addressing the fact Summer is more Summer than Rose. It is a mess that I'm not sure how could be written but I'm glad it isn't being overlooked at least. Curious how long until the magic happens?_

**Maybe or maybe not. I like to do things like that with characters, sometimes. As for magic, well...**

_starboy454 - excellent update_

**Thanks**

_Jlargent - You misspelled "Anima". I could see Summer coming up with several contingencies due to her past as Potter. By the way, are you going to introduce certain pop culture media like Monopoly or the like to Remnant since Summer could make a killing from that alone._

**I thank you for letting me know. You may or may not be right.**

_Night Hunter533 - I think this is for the wrong story, Helljumper206 - I'm confuse?, and LoneWanderer823 - Am I missing something, or does this chapter feel like it was misplaced?_

**You are all correct, I screwed up.**

**Pairings**

**Rose Garden: 6**

**Lancaster: 4**

**White Rose: 20**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Ozpin's POV**

It was almost two years after Summer's mission that she felt well enough to meet with me, though I would have preferred it to be earlier, she'd needed her healing.

_'If she had died,'_ I mentally sighed,_'That would be yet another mistake I've made. Not only in the fight against Salem but another who would die because of my choices.'_

It was times like these that I really think I shouldn't have taken Empyrean's offer. What good can one person do? Why only one flawed man? It was at times like these that I wondered if things would be better if Salem and my positions were reversed.

"Professor Ozpin," I looked up and found Summer standing before me.

"Summer, Hello," I greeted, "Do you feel well enough to give your report?"

She nodded, "I have good news and bad news."

"Let's start with the bad," I sighed.

"Salem has a type of Grimm I've never heard of before," Summer informed, "A Grimm that radiates despair, despair I was so surprised by I couldn't use my Silver Eyes. The very air around me was fogging up as the temperature dropped."

I nodded, while there were grim that were rightfully fear-inspiring and some that made one feel an emotion, not even I had heard of a Grimm like this.

"Professor Ozpin, I'm worried and now I am sure Qrow passed on my suggestions, but I'd like to become a teacher at Beacon in a few year's time," Summer informed.

I looked at her, "How many years?"

"Four, I still need to be around for my girls until I'm sure they are over 'The Incident,'" She replied.

"I imagine the younger child isn't taking it well," I noted, no surprise the now ten-year-old would be affected.

"Professor, there's something else. Something that came about afterward, this is the good news," Summer informed.

"I'd be delighted to hear it then," I told her, curious and especially interested, any good news was good for our side.

Summer then held out her hand and soft white and red lights swirled over her hand.

"Summer, do you have any idea what you are doing?" I asked, never expecting this.

_'She's using magic,'_ I thought.

"This power, with it came memories, an entire life. A girl named Rose is the reason I have this ability," She informed.

"This power came from someone? The Maidens couldn't do this," I said, "Was it an experiment of Salem's?"

"No, the girl never came in contact with a Maiden or Salem," Summer answered.

"Is this why your memory was affected?" I asked, deciding to ensure her health was stable.

"Yes, it has settled and the memories are coming back," She answered with a thankful smile.

"Come by once a week and I'll teach you what I can," I informed, "I owe you that and much more for the information and the hope you've just given me."

My spark of hope was fueled slightly by this information and I was prepared to put my stake in the ability of Summer Rose.

**Timeskip**

**Summer's POV**

I sighed Raven sat across from me, ranting about her tribe and the idiots some of the men acted like.

"Raven," I said, "Have you thought about what I asked before?"

"I will talk to Yang, just..." She paused, "I'm going to wait until she goes to Beacon. I know it's not what most think a good mother would do, but I do believe you raising Yang was for the best. Qrow and I were raised by the Tribe, we were raised to be "murderers and thieves" as Qrow would call it and I think Yang is better off with you and Tai. While I could have stayed, the Tribe needed a strong leader with a concept they could grow from. I'm giving back to them for the care they gave us."

"Raven, if you finish paying this debt, what will you do? Come back to us? Or will you keep a distance?" I asked.

"I don't trust Ozpin," Raven said immediately.

"Not trusting him and working with him are two different things," I told her, "You can question him at every turn, but who is the bigger threat? A man who spends his days dealing with teenagers or a woman who controls the Grimm and probably wants us all dead?"

She paused.

"Raven, Ozpin is one man constrained by his morals and who has made many mistakes. I admit that, but no matter his secrets or his choices, he does care for his allies," I informed, "I promise you, if he is a threat to us, to Tai and Qrow, to Ruby and Yang, we'll take him down together. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Raven smirked, "He does deal with teenagers all day, are we sure he's not the bigger threat. Anyone with patience like that is either Saint or Sin."

"A little column A, A little Column B," I shot back and we both laughed.

**Timeskip**

**Yang's POV**

I got home from Signal expecting an empty house or cookie from Mom and I noticed Mom talking with someone, tiptoeing over, I stopped held my ear to the wall and heard Mom and Uncle Qrow talking.

"She said that she'd be happier to meet Yang when she makes it to Beacon. The values she's been raised with will have set enough that she doesn't need to worry about screwing Yang up," Mom said.

"I guess, we were raised by a group of murders and thieves, after all," Uncle Qrow stated.

Mom laughed, "She quoted you exactly!"

Uncle Qrow grumbled, "At least if she does fuck up, you're here to fix it."

"Qrow, she's your sister, have more faith," Mom said and I heard her smacking him.

"Summer, you have more faith in her than anyone else," Uncle Qrow sighed.

Mom sighed, "I understand why she left Yang with me and Tai, Qrow, we were soft and nurturing and she couldn't be that, unlike you, she couldn't make that switch."

They both went quiet.

I decided then was the time to announce my presence, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Yang, sweetheart," Mom said as she came out of the room and grabbed me into a hug, "Ruby decided to stay back again?"

"Yeah, she said she's close to a breakthrough," I answered.

"That girl sure loves her weapons," Mom said, "I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay," I said and as soon as she was gone Uncle Qrow sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"You were talking about My Mother, were you?" I asked.

"Yes, we were talking about Raven," He informed.

"Beacon, then?" I questioned.

"You get into Beacon and she said she'd meet up with you," He answered, "She wants Summer's teachings to sink in."

I smiled, "Mom is great."

"If you start liking the idea of calling Raven '"Mom" what are you going to do about Summer?" Qrow asked.

**Timeskip**

**Ruby's POV**

I smiled as I returned home, carrying a box holding within my masterpiece. I entered the house and shocked everyone inside as the door slammed behind me.

"Ruby?!" Mom gasped.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow, I have done it!" I said.

Idly noting that Uncle Qrow was around much more often than before, I smiled and set the box down.

"You've finished this pet project of yours?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" I shouted gleefully.

"Well, kid, show us?" Uncle Qrow said.

So, I ripped the top off the box to reveal my creation and when I picked it up, it began to expand until I held a sniper rifle and before anyone could say anything it shifted and I held a scythe, all in my colors, red and black.

Mom smiled, "Well then, I think you've earned this."

I blinked and then my eyes widened as I saw her holding a cloak, not another white cloak as she'd always given me before, but a pure red one.

Before any of knew it my semblance was activated and I wore the cloak.

Off to the side, Yang was smiling, "Don't think for a minute you're not getting your own version Yang."

Yang and I both blinked and Mom turned to Dad, who smirked and entered his room when he exited, he held an orange scarf with Yang's flaming heart symbol.

"When I was your age and I made White Thorn, my mom and dad gave me my cloak," Mom said, "And now, I'm giving you both something of your own."

"Thanks, Mom," Yang and I said in unison.

**Timeskip**

**Summer's POV**

"My girls are growing up," I told Qrow.

"Yes, they are," He agreed.

"So, you've been around a lot more," I noted with a smirk.

"Fine, you were right," He sighed, every time he came back within a week after the last visit I never forget to tease him.

"So it's better?" I asked more seriously.

"Yes, though if I don't like someone, it still acts up," He stated, looking away.

"Ironwood?" I asked, definitely knowing Qrow well enough by now.

"Ironwood," He confirmed.

I smiled and shifted, surprising Qrow when I ended up leaning against him, "No surprise, you two don't get along too well."

"Summer, what are you doing?" Qrow asked.

"You are now my pillow," I informed, "Resign yourself to your fate."

Qrow blinked and after a few minutes relaxed, but I could feel him glaring half-heartedly.

"Summer, you're going to be teaching at Beacon soon, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked in return, "Going to miss me?"

"I can visit the school," He reminded, "No, I'm asking because I plan on visiting and want to know if you want me around mucking up your schedule."

"Qrow, you are welcome at any time. Just like Yang or Ruby," I informed, "Though Tai needs to wait until classes are over."

He chuckled, "Okay then."

**Timeskip**

I smiled at my students as they entered, "Hello everyone, take a seat and we'll begin."

As soon as everyone managed to do as I asked, I made my way to the center of the arena. I held the Scroll pad in my arms as I skimmed the names of the students.

"Welcome one and all, I'm the newest teacher here at Beacon, my name is Summer Rose and I'm taking over from Professor Goodwitch who is moving to a more administrative position," I began, "I'm your combat teacher and I'll be here to help you build your fighting skills."

Some students seemed to not care for what I was saying, but those that were listening were doing so intently.

"Now, I'm not going to start with any battles today but we are definitely going to get some ground rules set," I informed, "So that means PAY ATTENTION!"

The students not listening were now, jumping to attention.

"Now that everyone is paying attention, here are the rules," I stated.

"Firstly, I am in charge here and if I say a battle is over IT. IS. OVER. Got it?" I said, my gaze sharp and my tone pointed.

Several students blinked in surprise.

"Secondly, in these battles, the use of semblances is allowed on a minor basis and some semblances will not be allowed at all if necessary," I explained, "Lastly, anyone seen bullying in my class will find themselves volunteering for demonstrations of an actual Huntress' skills."

I heard several students gulp, "That said, I am here to help and teach you all, if you have any problems or if you want any pointers I will be glad to help."

After that, I decided to let them spar with their teammates as I acted as referee for any that decided to do so, while most just began playing games on their Scrolls, a few groups sparred for a bit.

"Professor Rose?" I turned to the speaker and was met with a young woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She had a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus. She wore the Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think I could work with you on something?" She asked.

"Sure..." I said trailing off.

"Oh, I'm Velvet Scarlatina," She said when she realized why I was trailing off.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you all liked the chapter. ****As always** **Follows and Favorites are appreciated, but reviews are immensely helpful.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Korin Dragoon_

_Chapter 4_

_I wonder how a Ruby/Pyrrha pairing would go/work?_

_Chapter 3_

_Another pairing suggestion Yang/Blake, though A Summer/Glynda pairing would be interesting, and I could see Yang pulling off A Yang/Militia/Melanie three-some._

_Chapter 2 _

_I vote for the White Rose pairing and suggest a Summer/Raven pairing._

**Thanks for the reviews and I like the pairings you've come up with.**

_JohnyXD _

_Chapter 5_

_Thank you._

_Please keep up the good work._

_JohnyXD _

_Chapter 2_

_Ruby/Penny!_

_JohnyXD _

_Chapter 1_

_Summer x Raven!_

**Thanks, I like your pairing suggestions.**

_dogman999 _

_chapter 5_

_Keep it up. Is Summer going to help Velvet with her weapon?_

_Chapter 4_

_Keep up the good work._

**Thank you very much, I'm sorry to say I cannot comment on Summer's help with Velvet's weapon, there may be spoilers, or there may not and I'm making people think there are plot points where there aren't.**

_Windninja1000 - Great chapter! I like the idea of Ruby with Ren but if that pairing doesn't work out, then I would like to vote for Rosegarden._

**Thank you.**

_Seros109 - Nice chapter, even if it was a bit short. It was best with Qrow and Summer. This is how women fish their men! Will Summer use the knowledge of Rose, Potions, Rune and the like? Or will she continue to limit herself to RWBY knowledge? When will Sirius turn up? Keep up the good work and best regards from Germany_

**Thanks. Summer has and will use magic in whatever forms she needs. Sirius will not appear until canon starts, unfortunately.**

_Hetalian Fairy 243 - Lancaster_

**Noted**

_starboy454 - excellent update_

**Thanks**

_TheFishKing - Summer will make a great mentor for Velvet_

**I'd say so.**

**Pairings:**

**Rose Garden: 7**

**Lancaster: 5**

**White Rose: 21**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Ruby's POV**

I hummed as I thumbed the page of the _WEAPONS_ magazine I held as I looked at the various weapons of Hunters and Huntresses and the mechanisms used from the old-style weapons, where weapons were a sword and shield or such things like that, then came the core-style of weapons where melee weapons were incorporated into ranged weapons or vice versa, the example that was the best fit for this style in the Magazine was Aurelian Maximus, who was a Hunter that used a golden musket that bore a spear tip an ax-blade on the end, then there was the clockwork-style, which allows the weapon to change form for the first time, but it all relied on the parts inside to change, this was the style Uncle Qrow used and it was nice, but Mom tended to have to fix it when he and Dad sparred. The newest styles were the Modern-style which allowed for more compact storage, but at the cost of having only one form, then came the Neo-Modern-style which was currently used by Hunters and Huntresses that start now, Mom told me that White Thorn operated on this style and that she had help with creating it since she chose to use, what was at the time a proto-type style. It did end up working out and now almost all Hunters starting now made weapons with the newest mechashift style possible.

"They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child," I hummed along as I read to the song being played, "Surprise when they found that"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find a man in a black suit with a black hat, red tie, and sunglasses with red lenses, I took a moment and then removed my headphones, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now." He seemed frustrated.

"Are you...? Robbing me?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said seethingly.

"Oh..." I said and soon I kicked him away, sending him flying.

A guy that looked similar rushed at me pulling out a gun and I kicked one of them out the window jumping after him and as I landed, I grabbed Crescent Rose and allowed it to expand outward into its scythe form.

Seeing more of them looking out the window with what seemed to be their boss, I quickly spun Crescent Rose in a motion that ended with it stabbed into the ground and my headphones at my side, it was then I decided to turn off the music playing from the headphones in question with a click.

The leader was a man with orange hair covering his right eye with eye-liner on his visible dark-green eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Okay," He said before continuing in a more annoyed tone, "Get her."

Following that order, the "grunts" as I decided to call them ran at me and I used the position of Crescent Rose to twist my body around and hit the first man to reach me with enough momentum that my kick sends him flying away and I pull Crescent Rose from the ground and was able to bring it around to shoot the Sniper part of my weapon giving it momentum as I swung it into one guy and used that continued momentum to slam another guy into the ground. Another grunt took out a gun and began shooting. I used the sniper part of my weapon once more propelling myself forward, then across the street. Once I was straight across from him, I shot forward sliding into him in a way that made him fly into the air and stabbing Crescent Rose into the ground again I used my momentum to bring myself around and kick him away to where he landed at his leader's feet.

He stepped forward, "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

"Well, Red," He said as he dropped his cigar and used his cane to crush the embers, "We can all say it has been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

With that, his cane's end flipped into a weapon's sight and with a pull of a trigger, an orange-pink projectile flew at me. I used Crescent Rose to move into the air and when I landed, I searched to find the orange-haired man and saw him climbing a ladder.

"You okay if I go after him?" I asked the shop owner.

He made a sound of agreement and I ran over and using Crescent Rose I shot into the air and landed on the roof as he reached the other side.

"Hey!" I said, hoping to get his attention.

I then heard the sound of a Bullhead and one rose for him to get on and as it flew into the air he turned, "End of the line, Red!"

With that, he threw the Dust crystal and a moment later shot at it.

Instead of exploding, I looked up and found myself staring in shock at the white cloak before me. My mom was standing a few feet away with a swirl of roses that seemed to be disappearing.

"Ruby, what have you gotten yourself into?" Mom asked with a sigh.

By now the orange-haired man was staring at us apprehensively.

I heard the sound of a weapon shifting and saw my Mom hilding White Thorn in it's hunting rifle form, being a white hunting rifle with a red stock.

As she shot, the man rushed into the cockpit and a female figure took his place and sent a gout of flame at Mom, who reloaded her ammo and shot within a few seconds as the shot hit the fireball and suddenly it fell to the ground. The figure then made a gesture that caused the ground underneath Mom to glow. She jumped as a small explosion caused debris to fly into the air and Mom shot at the figure who moved her hand, somehow stopping the bullets.

Then the figure waved her arm again and more orange light appeared beneath us, Mom tackled me and we both landed out of the blast that directly followed her actions. When we finally stood and looked back they were flying away.

**Timeskip**

**Summer's POV**

_'Why did Ozpin let Ruby into Beacon early?'_ I internally questioned,_'Is it because of her potential?'_

I shrugged, as I always told Raven. He knew what he was doing and meant well, he also wouldn't want to lose the allies he has alongside now wanting to throw away any of the lives of his allies. I trusted that at least. All the while I wondered how things would go.

"You seem to like this spot," I smirked at Qrow as he stood beside me as I sat on my desk.

We had been meeting up every time he gets back from one of Ozpin's missions and he always made himself known when I was sitting down.

"Maybe I do," I replied, the last five times Qrow came to see me I've been sat on my desk.

He returned my smirk, "You certainly look like the teacher any student would prefer to be sent to the office of."

"I'm sure," I stated simply.

He shrugged, "You certainly do like to play it up with roses, don't you?"

As he asked this he pointed out the Rose patterned drapes around the window, the small statue of a woman with a staff topped by a rose that he bought me on one of his missions that sat on a table, and the desk itself having rosebush carvings on it that Ozpin had put in when I took the position.

"I'm still waiting for my white couch with the red rose pillows," I informed.

Qrow chuckled at that, "I heard from Oz that Ruby made it into Beacon early."

"She fought off a Dust robbery and Ozpin told her that he expected to see her at the initiation," I informed.

He shook his head, "She has spirit, yours more than Tai's."

I shrugged, "She's more like a ball of energy than anything else and that is all her."

He chuckled, "And your cookies."

He then checked his Scroll, "Well, Oz is telling me to hurry my ass up. I'll see you again when I can."

"I can's wait to see my favorite Branwen sibling again," I informed.

"Raven might be jealous, especially after you said that I made the uniform's skirt look better on me than her," He chuckled.

As soon as he left, I smiled and made my way to my room in the Teacher's dorm,_ 'You're better than you were before, Qrow.'_

**Timeskip**

"Miss Rose, I'd like you to be with me and Glynda for the Initiation of the students," Ozpin informed.

"First you asked me to take over the introductory speech, now you're asking me to be a part of the Initiation, are you trying to push your job on me?" I joked.

"No, but while you mention it, will you change your mind?" He asked hopefully.

"You're not often seen by the students, so how about you give them some words to remember?" I shot back.

He sighed and nodded with a jokingly dejected air around him.

"Ozpin, why did you let Ruby in early?" I asked, causing his expression to change into a more serious one.

"Has Qrow told you where I've been sending him?" Ozpin asked.

I blinked, "No..."

"Salem is up to something, remember when we found Amber?" He continued, "Her powers were stolen, at least partly and it appears Salem was involved."

"Why bring her into Beacon early?" I asked, not missing the slight worry in my tone.

"So she is close by and you are able to help her if needed," Ozpin informed.

I nodded, "Although I'm sure that's not your only reason, I like to think you, at least, thought of my peace of mind."

His expression was one of confusion.

"Ozpin, your first thought tends to be how to prevent Salem from gaining the upper hand or to give yourself the upper hand, however, you are not one dimensional and I can tell you care in your own way," I said and with that, I left him to his thoughts.

**Ozpin's POV**

"She trusts you implicitly," Glynda noticed.

I nodded, "She trusts me, yes, but I have no doubt that if anything happens to Miss Xiao Long or the Young Miss Rose that she connects to me, I will not live long nor will my death be painless."

"A mother's protective instinct is the single most dangerous thing in all of Remnant," I decided having just registered the words I just let fall from my mouth.

Glynda chuckled, "We have a few hours before the students arrive, do you want to prepare everything?"

I nodded, "I have an idea of what relics I want to use, I trust you're going to check the springboards?"

She nodded, "I'll let Summer know to keep an eye out for the student's arrival."

As the blonde woman left I looked out the window behind my desk at the grounds of Beacon Academy.

_'I should use chess pieces this year,'_ I thought, _'And next year can be children's toys, why not? That would definitely confuse next year's students.'_

"I should focus on this year first, though," I said aloud as I went to retrieve the chess pieces I'd decided on.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you all liked the chapter. ****As always** **Follows and Favorites are appreciated, but reviews are immensely helpful. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
